


Next Generation to Come

by queensasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I need to be baptized, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, Yum, hot buttsex, please, sasuke bangs Naruto's ass like it's a game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensasuke/pseuds/queensasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara has died, and Naruto has finally become Hokage, Sakura is head of the Hospital department, Sasuke has been granted to come back home, and Obito Uchiha is back where he belongs. </p><p>When he was younger, on Team Minato, there were four members, Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Hiriko Hyūga. Three of the four are alive and healthy, and are now rejoicing. How do the other two people take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally Over

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden, thanks for reading my Fanfiction for it though. :)

"I declare the Fourth Shinobi War officially over!" Thousands of Shinobi scream in pure joy, tears running down their faces as they no longer have anything to worry about.  Kakashi  smiles peacefully, glad for it all to over. He looks over at his companion, Hiriko was grinning ear to ear despite being overly exhausted. Her long, purple, curly hair was messy and all over the place, and her pupil-less lavender eyes were shining with happiness and tears. Her usual clothes were all covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, but neither of them cared as they hugged one another tightly. 

 

A certain black haired Uchiha watches them with a sad smile, thinking that their old ties are forever broken, and as soon as the others realize it, they'll try and get rid of him. But he was proven wrong when the beautiful Hyūga walks up to him and embraces him tightly. He honestly didn't know what to do. His teammate, who's life he practically ruined, is hugging him. Kakashi made it even worse by joining in on the hug fest, wrapping his long arms around both of them. 

 

"I missed you so freaking much," Hiriko whimpers, breathing in Obito's scent. Tears run freely down her face and she's never felt so happier in life than in this exact moment. And neither has the over two. Kakashi gives Obito a heart warming smile, and encourages him to hug back.  That breaks him, and before he can stop himself, he buries his face into teammates, tears running down his face and chin, sobs escaping through his lips and he's crying so hard and loudly that the three can't help but join in with him, happy to have their broken member fixed, and their ties mended finally. 

 

Team Seven reunites as well, maybe not as emotionally, but just as happily as Team Minato's. Naruto can't help but connect to Kakashi, knowing how hard it is for his best friend to become so broken enough to leave, and than come back to them. Sasuke watches his cousin sob, smiling as he did so, and feels happy for him. Sakura grins happily, tears built up in her eyes as she feels Hiriko's happiness and joy as well. Shinobi around watch with surprise, shock, and happiness as they see a bunch of grown adults sobbing like little kids.  "We-We're such a mess," Hiriko hiccups. Kakashi and Obito laugh while wiping their own tears, feeling much more embarrassed than they originally did.

 

A bright orange blob jumps up and on top of the three, crushing them while laughing happily. "Naruto!" Hiriko squeals even more when the last two members join in for some fun. Sasuke did it more begrudgingly, but was happy he did it anyway.  "Team Seven and Minato are back together!" Naruto screams loudly, happiness behind his words. Sakura, Hiriko, and Obito laugh, while Kakashi and Sasuke smile/smirk.

 

Medical Ninja soon arrive and Sakura scurries off to go heal some hurt shinobi, and the others are soon being taken into different tents to be taken care of. Before being separated, the three adults smile at each other quickly, letting all of them know, the pain is over, the war is over, and that the sadness is finally over.   


	2. Making up lost time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kakashi is now twenty-nine, along with Obito, while Hiriko is twenty-eight.

Hiriko sat on the Fourth's head on the Hokage Mountain, watching everyone smiling and walking around, cleaning up and repairing things that had gotten effected during the war. Kakashi was resting at the hospital, still resting. It had been two weeks since than, and everyone's spirits are more care-free and happy. Obito was at the Interrogation office, it had become a daily thing until they deamed him to be innocent. At first she objected, but after some convincing, she gave up and let them do what they pleased. Naruto had been healed quickly, and got out a few days ago, a thanks to Sakura as well. Speaking of the pink haired Shinobi, she was assisting many injured people and was satisfied with her work. Sasuke, like Obito, was questioned but were let to roam around freely, with ANBU watching as well. Many had hated them at first, but now lots people greeted them and tried talking to them. And than, a fan-club had started for both of them. Obito wasn't used to it, Sasuke was but it ended up freaking and annoying them both out. As for Hiriko, well, she was the same as ever. Her family was devasted by the losses, especially when Neji died. She was heartbroken, seeing as though she was close to him and Hinata. She visited his grave, along with many other brave Shinobi. Itachi was one of them. After many protests from the council, and some beatings and swearing on Hiriko's, Sasuke's, and Obito's part they finally made a grave for him. And the amount of people that visited him was unbelievable. It touched the there's hearts. Itachi's story was shared around, people adored him, and the fellow shinobi respected him greatly. 

 

"What are you doing here?" She spun around to see the two most important people of her life walking up to her. Obito waved and grinned, while Kakashi gave a closed eye smile. Hiriko smiles softly to them as they take seats next to her, Kakashi on her left while Obito on her right. Hiriko looks out to see the sun setting. "I'm enjoying the view." She says simply. Obito chuckles, "You sound so old." Kakashi laughs when he sees Hiriko stick her tongue out at him. "I'm younger than you both," she replies. "Besides, now that everything's over, I just wanna stop and notice the world for once. I haven't done that since the academy days. It feels nice again." Kakashi and Obito both knew what she meant, and joined in with her. 

"Naruto's all grown up before our eyes, it looks like we can finally pass our job onto the next generation, eh?" Kakashi says sadly, but is happy as well. 

Obito chuckles, "He is. If he doesn't become Hokage, I swear there's something wrong with the elders." Kakashi chuckles while Hiriko giggles.

"I'm pretty sure he will, it might take a little while, but he surely will. He's still a child, at least in their eyes. I don't think they've realized how much he's matured, and when they do, it'll hit them hard like it did to us," Hiriko smiles. Obito and Kakashi mentally agree, and rest their heads on her shoulders, all three of them staring at the sunset. 

It was pure serenity, and for once in their lives, they took the time to enjoy it. "Want to hit up a place to get some food before heading to my place?" Obito offers. Hiriko and Kakashi glance at each other and smile, agreeing. "How's Sasuke doing? Emotionally, I mean." 

Obito drinks some of his herbal tea. "He's alright. I'm pretty sure he's been, uh, stalkingNaruto." He says quickly. 

Both of his teammates blink. "Repeat that last part?" Obito grins slyly, "Sasuke's been stalking Naruto lately, I don't think the blonde fool even realizes it." 

Kakashi chokes on his dumplings, while Hiriko squeals, "Yaoi!" Obito and Kakashi turn to look at her in horror. She giggles at their expressions and steals dumplings from each of their plates. "Oi, oi!" Obito complains, trying to take her plate, but she pulls out of his reach and starts eating her food. Obito pouts and drinks he tea sadly. Kakashi shakes his head with a secretive smile, as Hiriko laughs evilly. "Mwhahahaha!" 

The three pause before breaking out into contagious laughter, content and happy.


End file.
